


Breaking News

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Claire Dearing is Ginger Rogers: she does it backwards and in high heels!!!, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two veterans of the Dinosaur Wars watch breaking news of the Jurassic World disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Jurassic Park I (1993)_ and _Jurassic World (2015)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 22, 2015  
> Orginal LJ Date Of Posting: August 9, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1160  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

The two men sat silently on the couch as the newscast played out on the TV screen. The Internet might have made the evening news and newspapers go the way of the dinosaur (ha, ha), Ian had said, but for breaking news, TV could still put on a show. Breathless reporters told their viewers about the horror of Jurassic World as pictures shot by park visitors on their cell phones showed the pterodactyl attack. Stories about Indominus Rex, the raptors, and the mesosaurus were recounted. Pictures of Zara Young’s gruesome death were not shown, though it was only a matter of time before it showed up on the Internet. 

“I told Owen he was crazy to work with those raptors,” Alan said quietly.

“He was there when the raptors were born?” Ian asked, his bad leg resting on the coffee table, propped up on comfortable throw pillows. He compulsively massaged his leg.

Alan’s knees were drawn up as he sat hunched on the couch. His arms were banded like steel around his knees. His muscles were too tight, painful as he watched the screen.

“Yeah, so they could imprint on him. He sent me pictures of some of the training sessions. He has good control, but he’s smart enough never to turn his back on them.” Alan sighed. “I sure hope he survived. I left a message on his cell phone but haven’t heard back from him.”

“Guess he might be a little shook up.” Ian’s voice was strained. “Wonder how many lawsuits InGen will have to pay off this time?”

“Oh, at least a dozen security guards, a couple of gamekeepers, assorted tourists…”

Alan fell silent and they watched the hair-raising videos. A network photographer had been on the island in preparation for the unveiling of the Indominus Rex, said Alene Brown, an African-American field correspondent as she introduced the next segment.

_“Kyle Murphy was able to get this footage at the nearly-abandoned Visitor’s Center.”_

Alan put his hand over Ian’s and took over massaging his leg. He could feel the whipcord tension in his partner’s muscles.

Darkness appeared on the screen, and then a shadowy figure ran toward a paddock with warning signs. The figure lit a flare as she said, _“Open the paddock.”_

 _“Claire…”_ A voice over an intercom was heard.

_“Open the paddock.”_

The woman wore a sleeveless camisole and torn skirt. She was wearing high heels and her red hair framed a pretty face. She looked to be in her late twenties.

The paddock doors opened and Alan could feel Ian’s muscles tense harder to match his own. Ian’s breathing was slightly labored, and he could feel his own chest constricting.

The enormous Tyrannosaurus Rex stomped out of the paddock and followed the flare as the woman ran. She threw the flare at Indominus Rex, Alan leaning forward.

“Indominus?” Ian rasped.

“Looks like bringing dinosaurs back wasn’t enough for Dr. Wu and company,” Alan murmured. “They didn’t just splice frog DNA into this one. They created a whole new species.”

“Oh, great. The old species wasn’t carnivorous enough?”

“Guess not.” Alan watched the dinosaurs fight. Kyle Murphy had himself some prime footage. “I wonder what Indominus is made of.”

“Not sugar and spice, I’d bet.”

Alan smiled. He had stopped massaging Ian’s leg when he had first seen the I. Rex and started again.

“The woman is major bad-ass,” Ian said. “Standing in front of that T. Rex paddock and giving the order to open the gates? The lady is an Amazon.” Ian’s muscles were starting to relax. “Wait a minute…is she…” He learned forward as he peered intently at the screen. _“She’s wearing high heels!”_

“Guess she’s the Ginger Rogers of the dino world,” Alan quipped.

“Ah, yes, she and Fred Astaire tripping the light fantastic while she does it backward and in high heels.” Ian leaned back.

“Remember what Ellie said.”

“Mmm hmm, ‘Man creates dinosaurs; dinosaurs eat man; woman inherits the earth.’”

Alan chuckled. He was feeling better now, the old memories of the T. Rex attack starting to fade.

Suddenly both men jumped as the image of the gigantic mesosaurus devouring the Indominus Rex flashed on-screen. Alan felt his jaw drop.

“It can swallow a T. Rex whole,” he muttered.

“Remind me not to go swimming this summer.”

The video ended and Alene Brown said, “Park Director Claire Dearing had no comment on her heroics. Cameraman Kyle Murphy said she helped save a man and two children by releasing the T. Rex.”

She started recapping events and Alan hit the mute button on the remote control. He settled back against the sofa back.

“Why would people go to that place?” asked Ian. He sounded genuinely confused. 

“Well, I can identify partially with their reasons. Remember the wonder we felt when we first saw the brachiosaurs at Jurassic Park? I think people would like that sense of wonder. Other than that, I got nothin’.”

“Yeah, after our books and the San Diego Incident, you’d think that people would bypass the wonder bit.” Ian rubbed his eyes. “I just can’t figure my fellow homosapiens out. You and I had good reasons to go to Isla Sorna, but going on a vacation to see dinosaurs?” Ian scrunched closer to Alan. “Can you tell me why you would pay good money to take a ferry out to an island with it being your only transportation in case of emergency, and stay more than one night when a velociraptor could end up in the lobby?” 

Alan chuckled. “I don’t know. Kind of crazy, huh?”

& & & & & &

Ian shivered. Alan got up and disappeared into the bedroom, coming out with a colorful turquoise-and-squash-colored blanket. He sat back down and laid the blanket over both their laps.

Ian said nothing but was grateful. Whenever he got sucked too far into the past, specifically Isla Nublar, he sometimes began to shiver uncontrollably. The shrinks were at a loss to explain it but his theory was the fear he had felt while helpless due to his injured leg had settled into his bones, or his subconscious, at least. It was the stuff of nightmares, sitting in that jeep as he heard the thunderous footsteps of the T. Rex and seeing the rainwater ripple while he was unable to run. He had begun to shiver. Somehow his voice was steady as he urged Ellie and Muldoon back to the jeep.

_My teeth were chattering the whole time ol’ Rexy was chasing us._

He tried not to think about if Ellie and Muldoon had not gone looking for him, Alan, or the kids. The T. Rex would have come back and possibly found him in the remains of the rest room. He shivered harder at the thought of what came next.

Alan pushed himself closer, sliding an arm around Ian’s shoulders. Ian welcomed his familiar warmth.

Two broken but patched-up men watched the TV as the sad-but-surprising story of Jurassic World continued to unfold.


End file.
